


When angels fall

by gotta_write_them_all (sailorsally)



Series: Waxing (vague) poetics about Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsally/pseuds/gotta_write_them_all
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Waxing (vague) poetics about Destiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061384





	When angels fall

When angels fall, it’s a moment. An instant shift from destiny to revelation. A breath from divine to sinful. It’s both, an expression of free will and the lack thereof. It’s a short-lived moment of clarity and a birth of eternal suspicion. It’s a moment that’s joyful and ecstatic, frightening and powerful.

It’s all of these things for Castiel too, except it’s not _a moment_.

He falls from heaven and through hell, into the abyss of a tortured soul. Then he falls for a lie, his first one - a charm in a language as old as him. Here, in a dark barn, for the first time, he falls into the depths of bright emerald eyes watching him with intent; he falls into the warmth that radiates from a hand resting on his shoulder; falls into the firm press of a palm against his rib cage that holds him upright; falls into the crimson river that flows through the valley of freckles surrounding a nose that’s broken; falls into the habit of healing injuries without being asked, of kissing scars.

Castiel looks at Dean Winchester and he falls in love. And he thinks, _‘beautiful’_


End file.
